williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tribunal
In every Metalocalypse episode, an Illuminati-style group of eight men known as The Tribunal (whom may also be referred to as "The Council") are shown meeting together to discuss Dethklok's latest activities and the dangers they pose. In their first meeting, all they know is the information given in the show's theme song (word for word), but they learn much more through research on fansites and other resources. At the first meeting, they mention that Dethklok's lineup resembles figures in an ancient Sumerian prophecy. One member, General Crozier, states, "If they're the ones we think they are, I think we should exterminate them immediately," implying that there may be more to Dethklok than an insanely popular band with an appetite for destruction. This may or may not relate to the prophecy, as Ravenwood felt the need to remind the other members about it. The episode "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" suggests that the ultimate event in the prophecy is an "apocalypse of metal." The group meets in a room dominated by nine television sets stacked in a three-by-three square, which usually functions as one big TV but will divide to illustrate various points. The screens show news reports, Dethklok footage, background profiles, and other usable information. The meeting room seems to be underground, as it has no windows and no visible doors. A section of the wall opens to allow people to enter and exit. There are also several adjoining rooms. On the wall is a logo depicting an eagle sitting on top of the world. In the majority of Metalocalypse episodes, the Tribunal do not actually take any action or affect the plot in any way, only discussing the band's actions in serious tones and providing exposition for the episode. Many of the Tribunal members have not been identified. The Tribunal Senator Stampingston Senator Stampingston is the main speaker who reports on Dethklok's current activities. Although his name is never revealed during the show, it can be found on online profiles. He doesn't seem to have a seat, instead standing in front of the television sets. He has a diplomatic standpoint for the issues against Dethklok, often recommending espionage and other forms of information gathering. He keeps the most professional and calm attitude towards Dethklok; he knows they are a threat, but he never overreacts and is rarely the one who initially suggests action against them. It is unknown what American state the senator represents, or whether he is just a past senator. Stampingston is voiced by Mark Hamill. General Crozier Sitting on the far left, General Crozier is a United States Army general. Mr. Selatcia has stated that his job within the Tribunal is gathering information and nothing more, although Crozier is not happy with this. He brings a military viewpoint to the tribunal's dealings with Dethklok, and usually recommends military action, often in the form of assassination. (However, Stampingston has pointed out that approximately half of the military are rabid Dethklok fans.) General Crozier goes against the Tribunal's wishes several times, first by sending an assassin to Mordhaus to eliminate Dethklok. Despite his desperation to destroy Dethklok, he usually has the most realistic predictions, sometimes questioning if certain things the band does are really that dangerous. He and Cardinal Ravenwood also form an alliance against Mr. Selatcia. In the first season finale, he launches a full-scale military strike against Dethklok at their live performance of Dethwater. When Selatcia discovers this betrayal, he severely disfigures Ravenwood but only puts Crozier to sleep, claiming he is still needed. Though his actual status within the military is not elaborated upon aside from his rank, Crozier clearly has influence over much of the army's resources, as he was able to procure several platoons of soldiers and several fighter jets for an assault on one of Dethklok's concerts. Of his medals and ribbons, the only two that resemble actual awards are the Kuwait Liberation Campaign ribbon and Combat Infantryman Badge. With the exception of the Kuwait Liberation ribbon, General Crozier's campaign ribbons do not closely match any issued by any branch of the US military. On a trip to the Amazon he is "Yopo'ed" and roasted on the natives fire. General Crozier is voiced by Victor Brandt. Cardinal Ravenwood Cardinal Ravenwood is an elderly priest who has a religious perspective on the issues regarding Dethklok. Often, he claims to have had prophetic visions of the outcomes of Dethklok's current activities. During the episode "Skwisklok," Ravenwood admits that he is looking forward to Skwisgaar's pay-per-view event, as he has taken up playing the guitar. He has dreams in which Selatcia speaks to him in an unknown language and interprets this as a sign that he would die. This prediction seems to come true in "The Metalocalypse Has Begun," when Selatcia telekinetically blinds him and causes his intestines to prolapse for his betrayal. Though this would be fatal in reality, characters on the show have survived even more severe injuries, albeit barely or in severely disfigured form. Before this interruption, he is seen glowing while reciting the Lord's Prayer in Latin. He is voiced by Victor Brandt. Vater Orlaag Vater Orlaag is introduced in the second episode of the second season, presumably having been hired to replace Ravenwood. Orlaag is described by Stampingston as "a political and spiritual specialist." Orlaag appears to play a strong role in the Tribunal, often giving his input during meetings and being present in the main chamber of Selatcia during a conference with Crozier. He seems to hold a high rank in the military as seen in "Dethcarraldo." He is voiced by Malcolm MacDowell. Mr. Selatcia Mr. Selatcia is the eldest member of the Tribunal who sits in a throne in the center, is usually the last to speak, and always has the final word on what course of action the group will take. Oddly enough, he usually recommends inaction, ordering the Tribunal to allow what is occurring to take place undisturbed. General Crozier describes Selatcia's background as "murky." Selatcia displays a demonic nature in "The Metalocalypse Has Begun." Having discovered the treachery of Crozier and Ravenwood, he telekinetically causes five soldiers' heads to instantly burst; he then turns on Ravenwood, bursting his eyes and causing his intestines to prolapse from his mouth. In contrast, he only puts Crozier to sleep, claiming he needs Crozier alive; it is indicated he is able to do this, as a result of the Cardinal's failure to "pray first" before attempting some type of ancient curse against the unconscious Dethklok members. He and Crozier then disappear with the surrounding fog before anyone can discover his presence; his face is then superimposed briefly in the ending-panoply of the band-members, which appears just after Cardinal Ravenwood's final words: "The Metalocalypse has begun." Later, in "P.R. Pickles," Selatica is superimposed on the screen when the large P.R. tablet Dethklok sent into space collides with a comet that otherwise would have killed the band. If the sound on this scene is played in reverse, it is revealed that Selatcia is saying "The Prophecy." It is heavily implied throughout the series that Selatcia is connected to Dethklok and the Metalocalypse, although it remains uncertain as to exactly how. In a hidden clip on the Metalocalypse Season 1 DVD, Selatcia is portrayed as a statue wearing armor made of bone, adorned with 5 emblems that resemble each band member. In the opening scene of the episode "Dethecution," General Crozier has an amnesiac memory/vision of Cardinal Ravenwood in Hell, surrounded by what appears to either be the 5 band members, or demons resembling them, and Selatcia in the same bone armor. He is voiced by Mark Hamill Experts * Dr. Gibbons – Birthday expert hired to discuss Murderface and his birthday. He returns later as simply a Murderface expert to discuss Murderface's Nascar-type Theatrical Hybrid Event. * Dr. Armand Skagerakk Frederickshaven – Mythology expert hired to discuss the Finnish lake troll. * Dr. Donald Gorfield – Comedy specialist hired to discuss how comedy affects people. * Dr. Ramonolith Chesterfield – Military pharmaceutical psychotropic drug manufacturing expert hired to explain the drug "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" and give it to the Snakes 'n' Barrels' members. He gives it to them while wearing an obvious fake beard and observes the effect from the audience. He returns later to discuss the long term side effects of "Totally Awesome Sweet Alabama Liquid Snake" when Snakes 'n' Barrels re-reunites without Pickles. * Dr. Ronald von Moldenberg – Endorsement specialist hired to discuss Dethklok's transition to endorsement deals. Voiced by King Diamond. * Dr. Natasha Neshenskanovich – Dethklok specialist that runs a Dethklok think tank in Washington, DC. Specializes in Nathan Explosion Studies. Hired to discuss Nathan Explosion's effect on the world if he were to continue his education. * Vincenzo D'allimamma La Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert who discusses Dethklok's depression and their decision to turn to Mashed Potato Johnson for enlightenment. * Professor Jerry Gustav Munndig – Child control expert who resembles kiddie show host Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan) . Explains child control programs, hippies' effect on children of the 1960s, and what would happen if today's children following Toki were raised on metal. * Horace Marvingblad Wimplestein, Jr. – A celebrity relationship expert, he describes Nathan Explosion and Rebecca Nightrod's courtship and the public impact of high-profile romances. * Dr. Chaz Fazzeldoctinhoffer – Resident acting expert; he discusses the repercussions of Dethklok's film career. He appears to be a parody of James Lipton. *Dr. Milminiman Lamilim Swimwambli - A marriage expert hire to discuss Pickles' brother Seth's wedding. He describes the American wedding as "a dark and fearful sham," detailing the terrible effect it has upon the married couple, their family, and society in general. *Dr. Ralphus Galkensmelter - Psychological death expert brought in to discuss Toki's father's imminent death and how Toki will deal with it. He describes Toki as the "messenger of death" and that everything he touches with his love will die. He then proceeds to use overdramatic similes and metaphors to describe Toki, and eventually turns them on General Crozier who says the doctor's message is "a load of horse shit." Category:Metalocalypse